User blog:Sojitsu/My opinions on the New Steel update
The New Steel Update part 1 It's finally here. The update that's been hyped for the past week has finally arrived, and I love everything about it. The first thing I love, and that's a small thing, is that they made all the changes into a googledocs sheet. Yay. I love the buff to the carbines. I honestly felt like they had very little use when I was using them, and that wasn't making me comfortable as I played. The reload speed and mobility buffs might make the carbine class more popular, because when you think about it, higher rank players can be far more aggressive with a carbine over the usual AR they spam. Also, the ammo pool fix was much needed. I couldn't pick up 5.56 ammo from a G36 with my G36C? Seriously? Glad that's fixed. The general nerf to most melees was great. People spamming the Hattori, the Chosen One, and the Trench Mace need to stop. I'm really disappointed in the current meta of running out of ammo on your primary weapon, then switching to your knife and spamming left click until you die. I lose hope with every rank I put down with my G17 and M45. Do y'all not know how to use a pistol? The nerf to the LMGs was alright. The LMGs were too good anywhere with little to no punishment. They aren't completely useless now, they're just not as versatile and good at everything now. The ammo fix for the HBAR and RPK12 was much needed and the lower magnification on the RPK can be perceived as a buff. It doesn't throw the camera everywhere while you're scoped in, which is always appreciated. You want magnification? ACOG scope. I love how StyLis fixed the optic mounts on the MP5s, AG3, Honey Badger, and that they took the time to fix all the canted sights. Very few will appreciate this. The Honey Badger looks so good rn. Might use it again. The MP5s getting buffed was really ''interesting. The MP10 getting a higher firerate, the MP5 and MP5SD getting a 3HK was insane, and the MP5K alt aim is fun. The AUG A2 buff was ''much needed. It was arguably the worst assault rifle at the time, but now I can argue that it's the best AR. 3-5HK at 700 RPM. Every other 3HK gun, minus the M231, is less than 700 RPM, but this rifle also has 5HK at long range and doesn't kick like a mule. The SCARs getting a PMII scope was hillarious. I expected it just for the SSR and I got more than what I bargained for. The thing I loved about this update, and this ver''y update is the presence of the community. I can see the opinions of the players in this. I can see the many suggestions that get sent to the discord suggestions server in play, with 3 or 4 being my suggestions but I'm not one to brag. I just love the fact that someone from StyLis is taking their time to read the ideas, ''our ideas, and let the devs know about them. That they will listen to their community, that they will consider what we're saying and, if they like it, will actually add it into the game. So to whoever reads the suggestions, whoever sifts through all the conversation, all the trolls, all the reposts, and all the spam, whoever thinks these ideas are good enough to be added into the game with reason, and drop the ideas to the people who can make it happen... Thank You ---- New Steel Update 2: Electric Boogaloo This is the update that gave everyone new weapons and a new gamemode, and is probably the one that's slightly disappointing. Don't get me wrong, I really like the new guns. The M3A1, the L2A3, and the MP40. Personally, I really like slow firing weapons that hit hard, so this caters to me as a player, but I was expecting the other guns like the G3 and MP1911. But hey, they're polishing it, so I'm expecting those two guns to be better. The new gamemode, I personally enjoy. Now instead of sniping, everyone's picked up their AK12s and started playing aggressively again. It's a nice change of pace. Also the new sounds are refreshing. I miss the old "TANG" of getting a kill, but this feels a bit more proper. When I said I was slightly disappointed in this update, I was referring to how only content was added. I enjoy the content, but I liked the first one more, where they fixed the guns. This one, they just added some stuff. If they could fix some other stuff, that'd be an update that is rejoiced. Good update, but I expected fixes and refinement and not just content. Category:Blog posts